Nihililus: Worgenwerdung
Einleitung Es handelt sich hierbei um einen kurzen Abriß der Handlung, wie der Hexenmeister Nihilius zum Worgen wurde. Die Handlung setzt ca. eine Woche nachdem Nihilius und Yzabeau in Gilneas gestrandet waren ein. Sie hatten sich für die Nacht in einem alten verfallenen Bauernhof eingerichtet. = Handlung = Die Nacht Hell schien der Mond, gelegentlich von Wolkenfetzen verdeckt die über den Himmel jagten. Die Nacht war mild und angenehm, ein Käuzchen schrie gelegentlich in die Stille hinaus. Mitten in der Nacht schreckten beide auf. Angespannt lauschten sie in die Dunkelheit hinein die nur spärlich von den letzten Glutresten des Feuers erhellt wurde. Da war es wieder, von unten hörten sie ein kratzen an der Tür, wie Krallen die über Holz gezogen wurden. Nihilius gab Yzabeau ein Zeichen im Zimmer zu bleiben und er selbst stand auf. Mit seinem Dolch in der Hand schlich er zur Tür und schob diese leise auf. Während er in den Flur vor ihrem Zimmer schlich, zog er die Türe vorsichtig hinter sich zu. Yzabeau setzte sich auf und lauschte, doch außer dem Kratzen und leises knarren der Dielen konnte sie durch die geschlossene Tür nicht viel hören. Immer wieder konnte sie durch die Fenster von draußen das unheimliche Heulen der vergangenen Nächte hören. Doch heute klang es sehr nahe, viel zu nahe. Außer diesen Geräuschen konnte sie eine ganze Zeit lang nichts ungewöhnliches hören. Ein plötzliches lautes Krachen ließ sie erschrocken zusammen fahren. Es hörte sich an als wäre etwas mit Gewalt durch die Tür gebrochen. Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als plötzlich ein lautes Krachen zu hören war als wenn etwas mit Gewalt durch die Tür brechen würde, gefolgt wurde das Krachen von einem bedrohlichen Knurren. Yzabeau wurde sichtlich unruhig, außer den Geräuschen aus dem Haus wusste sie nicht was vor sich ging. Nervös stand sie auf und schlich zur Tür, einen Spalt weit zog sie diese auf und spähte hinaus. Stockfinster war es in dem Gang und sie sah nichts. Von der Treppe war ein Rumpeln und Fauchen zu hören. Nihilius schrie auf, dann hörte Yzabeau nur noch ein gewaltiges Krachen von der Treppe. Kampfgeräusche waren zu hören. Erschrocken rannte Yzabeau aus der Tür, im Gang stand etwas im Weg über das sie stolperte, der Länge nach schlug sie auf den Boden. Sie tastete die Dielen entlang und bekam in die Finger was sie stürzen ließ, ein alter Schemel. Um etwas sehen zu können, erschuf Yzabeau eine Flammenkugel in ihrer Hand und beleuchtete damit den Flur und die Treppe. Während sie weiter auf die Treppe zu ging, waren immer noch Kampfgeräusche von Unten zu hören. Die Kampfgeräusche ebbten nicht ab während sie weiter auf die Treppe zu ging um genauer erkennen zu können was sich dort abspielte. Vereinzelt hörte sie Nihilius aufstöhnen oder einen Schmerzenslaut von sich geben. Der Angreifer musste ein Tier sein, Yzabeau konnte nur Knurren und hin und wieder ein Heulen hören. Mit der Flammenkugel in der Hand rannte Yzabeau zur Treppe, was sie sah ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Nihilius lag auf dem mittleren Treppenabsatz über ihm ein riesiges Tier, es sah aus wie ein Wolf aber bewegte sich fast wie ein Mensch. Als sie mit der Flammenkugel die Szenerie ausleuchtete irritierte sie den Wolf und er schaute zu ihr hoch, mit einem bedrohlichen Knurren funkelte er sie an. Bösartige vor Mordgier leuchtende Augen, eine lange Schnauze mit hochgezogenen Lefzen die scharfe, lange, spitze Zähne entblößte, und einem breiten muskulösen Körper, halb Wolf halb Mensch, das war was Yzabeau erkennen konnte. Mit seinen vorderen Pranken stütze er sich auf den Körper von Nihilius ab. Den kurzen Moment der Irritation durch das Licht nutzte Nihilius aus, er sandte einen Zauber auf den Wolf und dieser ließ von ihm ab, sprang mit einem Satz die Treppe hinunter. Wütend schaute er auf Nihilius, dabei wurde die Wut in seinen Augen mehr und mehr von Schmerz überlagert. Plötzlich fing der Wolf an zu jaulen, kein bedrohliches Jaulen ein Jaulen als würde etwas ihm ungeahnte Schmerzen bereiten. Der Wolf begann sich zu winden und wälzte sich am Boden vor Raserei. Nihilius richtete sich auf und schickte weitere Zauber auf den Wolf, dieser konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören vor Pein sich zu winden. Er rollte über den Boden, sprang auf, rannte gegen die Wand, warf sich herum, wälzte sich über den Boden. Dann stand er auf und stellte sich auf seine Hinterbeine. Mit Wahnsinn in den Augen starrte er zu Nihilius. In einer verzweifelten letzten Attacke sprang er auf ihn zu. Nihilius streckte seinen Arm nach ihm aus und ein dunkel leuchtender Zauber löste sich aus seiner Hand, flog auf den Wolf zu und traf ihn in seinem Sprung mitten in die Brust. Der Wolf wurde nach hinten geschleudert und bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug begann er kurz dunkel zu schimmern und explodierte in deinem dumpfen Knall. Fast zeitgleich sackte Nihilius zusammen und blieb auf dem Boden liegen. Yzabeau überwand den Moment des Schreckens und eilte die Treppen hinab zu Nihilius. Neben ihren Mann kniete sie sich nieder und starrte fassungslos auf ihn herab. Er war bewusstlos atmete unregelmäßig. Erschrocken stelle sie fest, dass er eine tiefe Wunde auf der Brust hatte, Blut strömte daraus hervor und benetzte ihre Hände. Notdürftig versuchte sie die Blutung zu stoppen, zerriss ihren Unterrock und presste den Stoff auf die Wunden. Mit einigen der Heilzauber die sie in ihrer Ausbildung gelernt hatte, versuchte sie die Wunden zu schließen, aber es war schon zu lange her das ihr die richtigen Worte für die Sprüche eingefallen wären. Als er wieder zu sich kam, half sie ihm auf und stützte ihn während sie in ihr Zimmer zurück gingen. Nachdem sie das Kaminfeuer von neuem entfacht hatte, ließ sie sich für einen Moment erschöpft neben ihn sinken. Nihilius war erneut Bewusstlos geworden, als sich Yzabeau umschaute stellte sie erschrocken fest, dass eine deutlich sichtbare Blutspur von der Tür bis zu ihm führte, sie musste die Blutung stoppen bevor es zu spät war. Hektisch sprang sie auf und durchsuchte das Zimmer nach allem was sie benötigen könnte. Einen alten Vorhang riss sie vom Fenster und drückte ihn fest auf seine Brust, sie legte seinen Arm darüber in der Hoffnung der Druck würde ausreichen. Sie rannte in die Küche hinab und fand einen uralten kleinen Kessel den sie mit Wasser füllte und im Zimmer in das Kaminfeuer stellte. Während sie darauf wartete, dass das Wasser zu kochen begann riss sie ein weiteres Tuch in Streifen und legte sich seinen Dolch zurecht. Sie wusch ihm das Blut vom Körper und versuchte so gut es ging die Wunde zu reinigen, glücklicherweise hatte die Blutung etwas nachgelassen, sie hoffte nur das es nicht allein am Blutverlust lag. Sie nahm den Kessel mit dem kochenden Wasser aus dem Feuer und stellte ihn neben sich, sie füllte noch kaltes Wasser dazu um es etwas abzukühlen. Vorsichtig tauchte sie einen größeren Stofffetzen in das Wasser und wusch damit das Blut von Nihilius' Brust und die Wunde damit aus. Den Rest vom Wein nahm sie um ein weiteren Stofffetzen damit zu tränken und reinigte damit noch einmal die Wunde. Es waren zwei tief ins Fleisch gehende Kratzer quer über seine Brust reichend, die Haut klaffte gut erkennbar auseinander und ließ deutlich das Fleisch darunter erkennen. Sie nahm den Dolch und reinigte ihn ebenfalls mit dem Wein. Dann konzentrierte sie sich kurz auf die Klinge und sprach einen Feuerzauber darauf. Für einen kurzen Moment flammte der Dolch und glühte dann weiß auf, dabei gab er eine starke Hitze ab. Vorsichtig drückte sie die Klinge in die Wunden, es zischte und qualmte, die Luft fühlte sich mit dem stechenden Geruch verbrannten Fleisches. Nihilius wachte durch den Schmerz kurz auf und schrie, fiel dann aber gleich wieder in Ohnmacht. Yzabeau schickte immer wieder durch die Klinge einen Feuerzauber damit sie glühend blieb, bis sie die Wunden komplett ausgebrannt hatte. Noch einmal reinigte sie die Stellen mit Wein und heißem Wasser. Erschöpft setzte sie sich neben ihren Mann und atmete mehrmals tief durch. Mit zitternder Hand griff sie nach einem Becher und trank einige Schlucke kühles Wasser. Ein weiteres Stück Stoff tränkte sie mit dem kalten Wasser und legte ihn ihm auf die Stirn. Vorsichtig wickelte sie seine Decke um Nihilius, dabei die Brust freilassend und setzte sich daneben. Sie langte nach seiner Hand und umschloss diese sanft, sie war so kalt. Liebevoll schaute sie in sein Gesicht und konnte erkennen wie seine Augen unruhig hinter den Lidern hin und her zuckten. Leise begann sie zu weinen, dabei fielen ihr langsam die Augen zu und sie gleitete in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Der nächste Morgen brach heran. Als Yzabeau aufwachte schmerzten ihr sämtlichen Glieder, sie tastete mit der Hand neben sich, die Augen noch geschlossen, doch sie langte ins Leere. Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch und schaute neben sich. Der Platz war leer. Sie schaute sich hektisch im Zimmer um und am Kamin stand er. Mit einer Hand an den Kamin gelehnt und mit der anderen sich die Decke, die er um die Schultern gewickelt hatte, festhaltend. Ruhig stand er da mit zerzausten Haaren und starrte in das Kaminfeuer. Yzabeau beobachtete ihn einen Moment bevor sie aufstand und zu ihm ging. Vorsichtig legte sie ihren Arm um seine Schulter. Nihilius starrte weiter in das Feuer. Aufmerksam musterte sie ihn. „Wie geht es dir?“ fragte sie ihn nach einigen Momenten. Er schaute auf und Yzabeau ins Gesicht, ein Lächeln stahl sich über seine Wangen. „Gut geht es mir, ein bisschen schwach vielleicht aber ansonsten gut. Hunger habe ich.“ Erstaunt betrachtete Yzabeau ihren Mann, legte noch ihre Hand auf seine Stirn, aber außer leicht erhöhter Temperatur war nichts ungewöhnliches. „Leg dich wieder hin Nihilius, ich schaue mich mal um was ich zum Essen auftreiben kann.“ sie nahm seine Hand und führte ihn wieder zu den Decken wo er sich hinlegte. Sie zog sich rasch ihre Kleidung zurecht und nach einem Blick aus dem Fenster, der ihr zeigte das es draußen ziemlich windig und diesig war, wickelte sie sich noch ihre Decke um die Schultern und ging dann vor das Haus. Kurz schaute sie sich um, überlegend wo sie nach etwas Essbarem suchen könnte und ging dann Ziellos über den Hof. Nur wenig konnte sie finden, aber es gelang ihr ein Kaninchen zu erlegen, einige Kräuter und wildes Gemüse fand sie auch noch. Als sie wieder zurück bei Nihilius war, betrachtete sie aufmerksamihren Mann und wunderte sich wie schnell er sich von dem gestrigen Angriff erholt hatte. Allein durch den Blutverlust müsste er weit mehr geschwächt sein als es jetzt den Eindruck machte. Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, was erstaunlicherweise für Yzabeau sogar recht schmackhaft geworden ist, untersuchte sie noch mal Nihilius' Wunden. Sie war überrascht, die zwei tiefen Verletzungen waren schon sehr gut und fortgeschritten verheilt. Dabei war es doch erst einige Stunden her, dass sie ihm zugefügt wurden. Sie reinigte noch einmal die Wunden und legte einen neuen Verband an. Dann legte sich Nihilius wieder hin und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf, er wälzte sich immer wieder hin und her, teilweise mit Schweißausbrüchen und Schüttelfrost begleitet. Yzabeau beobachtete ihn dabei besorgt. Immer noch wunderte sie sich darüber wie schnell seine Genesung von statten ging, obwohl er teilweise Anzeichen einer Vergiftung oder ähnlichem zeigte. Diese Anzeichen waren aber immer nur kurze Ausbrüche und nach einigen Minuten wieder vorbei. Sie machte sich Sorgen, irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung, leise erklang immer wieder die Stimme des Bauern, den sie vor einigen Tagen trafen, in ihrem Kopf sie sollen sich von Menschen und Wölfen fernhalten. Was hatte er damit gemeint? Der Tag danach Der Tag verlief sehr ruhig. Draußen frischte der Wind noch etwas auf und es begann zu regnen. Die Zeit nutzte Yzabeau um ihren Vorrat an Feuerholz aufzufrischen und nebenbei sich nach essbarem umzuschauen. Viel war es nicht das sie fand, ein paar Tauben und Früchte an den Bäumen war alles, hinter dem Haus fand sie noch einige Kastanienbäume, wie sie feststellte sogar die Sorte mit genießbaren Früchten, sie freute sich schon auf den herrlichen Duft wenn sie die Kastanien im Kamin rösten würde und überlegte sich ob sie die Täubchen nicht mit einer Füllung aus Kastanien garen sollte. Zufällig fand sie noch einige Heilkräuter die sie gut für Nihilius verwenden konnte und bereitete daraus Umschläge für ihn vor. Fast den ganzen Nachmittag schlief Nihilius durch und selbst wenn Yzabeau seine Verbände wechselte und die Wunden säuberte wachte er nicht auf. Sie war bei jedem Wechsel erneut darüber erstaunt wie gut und rasch die Wunden zu heilen begannen. Anfangs dachte sie noch, es läge an den Kräutern, doch selbst dafür war der Heilungsprozess zu schnell. Als es Abend wurde, begann Nihilius unruhig zu werden. Er bekam Fieber und seine Augen flitzen wie wirr funkelnd hin und her. Yzabeau versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, aber er stieß sie immer wieder zur Seite und lief im Zimmer auf und ab wie ein Getriebener. Das Fieber stieg im Laufe des Abends abrupt an und Yzabeau wusste schon nicht mehr wie sie außer mit kalten Umschlägen das Fieber senken sollte. Einige Zeit später fiel Nihilius wieder in einen tiefen aber dennoch sehr unruhigen Schlaf. Immer wieder fuhr er im Schlaf hoch oder schlug mit seinen Händen in die Luft. Langsam wurde auch Yzabeau immer müder und konnte sich kaum noch wachhalten, sie legte sich neben ihn hin und betrachtete Nihilius in seinem unruhigen Schlaf. Ein letztes Mal wollte sie noch einmal die Verbände auf seiner Brust wechseln bevor sie versuchen wollte auch etwas zu schlafen. Verwundert betrachtete sie seinen nackten Oberkörper als sie den alten Verband entfernt hatte. Von den tiefen Verletzungen durch die messerscharfen Krallen waren nur noch rötlich leuchtende Narben über geblieben die sich deutlich von seiner hellen Haut absetzten. Nachdem sie einen frischen Verband mit einem Kräuterbrei auf seine Wunden aufgetragen hatte, schlief sie erschöpft neben ihm ein. Mitten in der Nacht wachte sie auf, weil Nihilius immer unruhiger im Schlaf wurde. Er warf seinen Kopf hin und her und fieberte stark. Yzabeau zündete einige Kerzen an, die sie im Haus gefunden hatte und legte Nihilius einen kühlen Umschlag auf die Stirn. Unter den Lidern konnte sie seine Augäpfel hin und her huschen sehen. Irgendwas kam ihr merkwürdig vor, aber sie konnte es nicht wirklich erfassen, zu sehr war sie immer wieder abgelenkt wenn er seinen Kopf hin und her drehte und mit seinen Händen in die Luft schlug. Als er wieder ruhiger wurde, streichelte sie ihm zärtlich über sein Gesicht und betrachtete ihn. Erneut wunderte sie sich. Nihilius war ein sehr korpulenter Mann, ja auf einem Steckbrief wurde er sogar als ziemlich fett bezeichnet, aber als sie ihn jetzt betrachtete fiel ihr auf, dass zwar sein Bauch dick und rund wie eh und je war, aber seine Brust kam ihr irgendwie breiter und muskulöser vor als sonst. Auch seine Arme und Schultern kamen ihr stärker und kräftiger vor. Zusätzlich viel ihr noch etwas auf. Nihilius war ziemlich stark behaart an Bauch und Brust, doch jetzt kam es ihr so vor als wenn seine Körperbehaarung noch stärker wäre als gewöhnlich. Seine Brust war so dicht behaart das kaum noch die Haut darunter durch schimmerte auch seine Arme kamen ihr viel stärker behaart vor. Yzabeau fragte sich ob das schon immer so war, aber sie waren nun schon so lange zusammen und hatten sich hunderte Male nackt gesehen, und selbst wenn die Auffassungsgabe mit der Zeit trügen mag, so sehr konnte sie sich doch nicht täuschen, oder doch? Sie fragte sich, ob sie ihn jetzt mit dem Fieber und krank vielleicht anders, intensiver betrachtete als sonst. Als Nihilius wieder ruhiger wurde und gleichmäßiger zu atmen begann, entspannte sich Yzabeau wieder und fiel nach einiger Zeit wieder in einen leichten Schlaf. Die Tage danach Mittlerweile war sich Yzabeau sicher, die Veränderungen an Nihilius die sie bemerkt hatten waren keine Einbildung. Er war tatsächlich muskulöser geworden, die Brust und Schultern breiter und auch die Arme und Beine stärker. Besonders fiel ihr das auf, da Nihilius durch seine Leibesfülle einen eher weichen Körper hatte, jetzt aber war sein Körper fester und definierter, selbst sein dicker Bauch war strammer. Das er auch an Körperlicher Kraft zugelegt hatte, bemerkte Yzabeau als Nihilius Feuerholz sammeln war. Er kam mit einem Berg an Holzscheiten auf dem Arm zurück. Ganz ohne sich besonders anstrengen zu müssen oder aus der Puste zu kommen, brachte er sie in den ersten Stock hinauf. Seine Bewegungen dabei waren leichter, eleganter als zu vor. Manchmal fragte sich Yzabeau dennoch ob sie sich das alles nur einbildete aber die Zweifel daran überwogen und sie kam bald zu dem Entschluss das es keine Einbildung war, sondern der Tatsache entsprach. Allein nach den Verletzungen und dem Blutverlust hätte er sehr geschwächt sein müssen. Doch war er kräftiger und in besserer körperlicher Verfassung als jemals zuvor. Warum und woher diese Veränderungen aber kamen konnte sie sich nicht erklären. Nach weiteren zwei Tagen war auch das Fieber, dass ihn nachts befiel vorüber. Nur den unruhigen Schlaf hatte er weiterhin, wie von Alpträumen geplagt wachte er schweißgebadet mitten in der Nacht auf und machte einen gehetzten Eindruck. Am vierten Tag nach seiner Genesung liebten sie sich. Zärtlich wie er immer war verwöhnte Nihilius Yzabeau mit allem was er beherrschte. Obwohl er anfangs zärtlich und liebevoll wie immer war, wurde er immer wilder, ungestümer und fordernder. Anfangs dachte Yzabeau sich nichts dabei und genoss es sogar, doch wurde er immer heftiger und rücksichtsloser was sie nicht mehr als sehr angenehm empfand. Sie öffnete die Augen und schaute in sein Gesicht während er auf fast schon animalische Weise sich mit ihr vergnügte. Aufmerksam betrachtete sie sein Gesicht, seine Augen glänzten und funkelten auf wilde Art, was Yzabeau unheimlich vor kam. Mehr und mehr bekam Yzabeau ein ungutes Gefühl, es stimmte etwas nicht. Fassen und benennen konnte sie es nicht, aber all das passte nicht zusammen. Die Hatz beginnt Mitten in der Nacht schreckte Yzabeau hoch. Desorientiert blickte sie sich im Zimmer um, es war dunkel aber durch die Fenster schien der Mond herein und spendete etwas Licht. Nihilius stand am Fenster und blickte hinaus. Langsam erhob sich Yzabeau und ging zu ihm ans Fester. „Nihilius, kannst du nicht schlafen oder warum starrst du aus dem Fenster?“ eine Antwort gab er ihr nicht auf ihre Frage. Sie ging weiter auf ihn zu und erschrak. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib und schwitzte, Yzabeau langte nach ihm und drehte Nihilius zu sich herum. Ein wirrer glasiger Blick richtete sich auf sie, gehetzt und gequält. Sein Bart wirkte struppig und überhaupt sah sein Gesicht aus als hätte er schon Tagelang seinen Bart nicht mehr gepflegt und ausrasiert, dabei hatte er doch heute Morgen erst sich Bart und Haare geschnitten? Er begann immer heftiger zu zittern. Eine Wolke zog vor dem Mond vorbei, als das Mondlicht wieder voll durch das Fenster schien und Yzabeau mehr erkennen konnte betrachtete Sie ihn aufmerksam. Er war bis auf seine Hose nackt, entweder lag das an dem schlechten Licht, aber ihr kam es so vor als wenn sich unter seiner Haut was bewegen würde. Es sah aus als würden sich Schlangen durch seine Brust, Schultern, Arme wühlen. Nihilius krümmte sich und stöhnte. Es wirkte als würde er wachsen, als würden sich seine Arme und Brust ausdehnen. Sein Körperhaar begann zu wuchern und wurde länger und sprießte förmlich überall an seinem Körper aus der Haut. Erschrocken machte Yzabeau zwei Schritte nach hinten und ließ ihn dabei keinen Moment aus den Augen. Er begann lauter zu stöhnen und krümmte sich. Die Hände formten sich zu Klauen, sein Gesicht wurde länger und spitzer. Sein Körper wucherte innerhalb weniger Augenblicke mit Haaren zu. Ganz von selbst bewegte sich Yzabeau weitere Schritte von ihm weg. Lauter schrie er jetzt, die Schreie wandelten sich mehr und mehr zu einer Art heulen. Er hob seinen deformierten Kopf und schaute Yzabeau mit leuchtend gelben, raubtierhaften Augen an. Dann stöhnte er, nur mit viel Vorstellungskraft konnte Yzabeau aus den Lauten Worten entnehmen; „Geeeeeeeeeeeeeh............wwwwwwwwwwwech!“ Angst überkam Yzabeau. Das was jetzt da vor ihr stand, war nicht mehr ihr Mann, das war eine dieser Kreaturen aus den billigen Schauerromanen die sie als Jugendliche so gern gelesen hatte! Halb Mensch halb Wolf. Riesig, haarig mit einer Fratze als hätte jemand Nihilius mit einem Wolf gekreuzt. Er richtete sich auf und riss die Arme, nein seine Klauen in die Höhe und heulte los. Ein anfänglich markerschütterndes Heulen, dass sich mehr und mehr zu einem befreienden fast schon jubelierenden Heulen wandelte, ließ sie vor Angst zittern. Sein enorm breiter Brustkasten und breite muskulöse Schultern waren jetzt gut zu erkennen, Muskel bepackte Oberarme die jeden Gladiator vor Neid hätten erblassen lassen, sein Bauch wölbte sich immer noch über die zerfetzte Hose aber wirkte in der Relation zu den anderen extrem angeschwollenen, kraft strotzenden Extremitäten viel kleiner. Vor ihr Stand eine über zwei Meter große, von schwarzen Pelz überwucherte, kraft strotzende Bestie die nur noch wenig, nein überhaupt nicht mehr, an ihren Nihilius erinnerte. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, außer den Geräuschen von Nihilius war es im und um das Haus herum still, unheimlich still. Das sonst nächtliche Heulen das sie hören konnten war verstummt. Nihilius schien seine Verwandlung vollends abgeschlossen zu haben. Ein letzter lauter und eindringlicher Schrei der in ein Heulen überging gab er von sich. Bei diesem Heulen begann auch wieder das Geheule von draußen in einem vielstimmigen Chor zu erklingen. Kein normales Heulen, ein Heulen fast wie ein freudiges Willkommen. Fast gar nicht mehr verständlich knurrte er sie erneut an und forderte sie auf zu verschwinden. Kurz darauf begannen seine Augen wild und gierig zu funkeln und bösartig knurrte er Yzabeau an. Jetzt erst merkte sie, dass sie immer noch wie gebannt im Raum stand, und Nihilius beobachtete. Keine zwei Meter stand er vor ihr in seiner Wolfsgestalt, hoch aufragend und furchterregend anzuschauen. Seine Augen funkelten bösartig in einem gelblichen Leuchten. Gierig schnupperte er in Yzabeaus Richtung, Sabber lief ihm aus dem Maul und ein bedrohliches Knurren entwich seiner Kehle. Langsam bewegte sie sich Rückwärts, in ständig im Auge behaltend. Wie ein Tier das Witterung aufnahm reckte er seinen Kopf in alle Richtungen und schnupperte. Kurz blickte er aus dem Feinster und hielt seine Arme in die Höhe, betrachtete sie und drehte seine Hände die nun von langen Krallen geziert wurden die im Mondlicht bedrohlich aufblitzten. Als sich die Wolken mehr und mehr verzogen und ein heller Strahl Mondlicht durch das Fenster drang, riss er seinen Kopf nach oben und stieß ein lautes, triumphierendes Heulen hervor. Sehr bedächtig und langsam ging Yzabeau rückwärts auf die Tür zu, die Augen weiterhin auf Nihilius gerichtet und jeden Moment mit einem Angriff rechnend. In ihrer Anspannung merkte sie nicht, dass sie unmittelbar vor der Tür stand und stieß mit einem dumpfen Pochen gegen das Holz. Ihr kam der Schlag gegen das Holz vor wie ein Gongschlag der laut durch das Zimmer hallte. Abrupt riss Nihilius den Kopf herum und funkelte Yzabeau an, er begann erneut zu knurren und deutliche zeigte sich an den dicken Muskelbergen wie sich sein Körper anspannte und Sprung bereit machte. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie sich mit Magie zu verteidigen, aber das verwarf sie schnell wieder, was immer gerade passiert war, er war immer noch ihr Mann! Mit der Hand hinter dem Rücken tastete sie nach dem Türgriff. Kaum das sie ihn in den Fingern hatte, riss sie die Tür auf und wirbelte herum. So schnell sie konnte rannte sie aus der Tür in den dahinter liegenden Flur. In der Bewegung warf sie die Tür zu. Eine Pause gönnte sie sich nicht, kaum das sie im Flur stand rannte sie zur Treppe. Hinter sich hörte sie wie Nihilius gegen die Tür sprang, Holz krachte und splitterte. Sie warf im Laufen einen Blick über die Schulter und sah wie er durch die Tür brach, mit soviel Schwung und Kraft das er gleich an die gegenüber liegenden Wand knallte und benommen zu Boden fiel. Panisch rannte sie die Treppe hinunter immer wieder nach oben schauend. Auf dem letzten Treppenabsatz stolperte sie über ihr Kleid und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Sie versuchte noch nach dem Geländer zu greifen, griff aber ins Leere. Rumpelnd stürzte sie die letzten Stufen hinunter und überschlug sich dabei mehrmals. Für einen kurzen Moment lag sie benommen auf den Dielenbrettern. Heftig schüttelte sie ihren Kopf um den Nebel zu vertreiben und rannte den unteren Gang auf die Küche zu. Sie hörte wie über ihr Nihilius die Benommenheit offensichtlich abgeschüttelt hatte und den Flur entlang trampelte. Die Treppenstufen knarrten und krachten als er sie hinunter hetzte und mit einem Satz landete er in der unteren Diele. Die Bretter krachten und quietschten als er mit seinem massigen Körper und Schwung auf ihnen landete. Sie war schon fast in der Küche angekommen, vor ihr befand sich nur noch eine Türe. Verzweifelt rettete sich sich in den Raum und schlug die Tür zu und verriegelte diese. Yzabeau hatte sich in die Küche geflüchtet. Mondlicht beleuchtete diffus den Raum. Zitternd vor Angst und Panik schaute sie sich um. Neben der Tür war eine wurmstichige Anrichte die sie so schnell wie möglich unter größter Anwendung von Kraft vor die Tür schob. Hinter der Tür konnte sie hören wie ihr Mann den Gang entlang schlich, lauernd, vorbereitet auf einen Angriff, wie ein Raubtier auf der Jagd. Und sie war die Beute! Als sie den Schrank endlich vor der Tür hatte schaute sie sich noch einmal um, es gab nichts mit dem sie sich verteidigen konnte, leise begann sie zu schluchzen. Nach draußen flüchten wollte sie auf keinen Fall, da lauerten noch mehr dieser Kreaturen. Ihr Blick schweifte durch die Küche, kurz fiel ihr Blick auf die Luke im Boden die in den Keller führte. Aus ihrem Versteck heraus konnte sie nicht sehen was in der Küche vorging. Sie hörte wie sich Nihilius kraftvoll gegen die Tür warf, splitternd brach sie aus den Angeln. Quietschend und Scharrend musste er die Türe mitsamt dem Schrank davor aufdrücken. Dann wurde es ruhig. Leise tapsende Schritte konnte sie hören, unterbrochen von gelegentlichem Knurren. In der Mitte der Küche hielt er inne. Bückte sich und schnupperte am Boden entlang. An der Luke zum Keller angekommen, hielt er kurz inne. Lauernd schauend bewegte er seinen Kopf hin und her und spähte in jede Ecke der Küche. Mit einem lauten Knurren riss er plötzlich die Kellerluke aus den Angeln und warf sie schwungvoll in die Ecke. Krachend zerschmetterte die Luke einen Schrank. Aus dem Stand herauf sprang er mit einem Satz die Treppe in den Keller hinunter. Aus ihrem Versteck heraus beobachtete Yzabeau ihren Mann, die rasende Bestie, wie er gierig nach ihr suchte. Unter höchster Anspannung hielt sie die Luft an, ihr Herz raste und pochte in ihren Ohren, dass sie meinte man müsse es noch in weiter Ferne hören können. Als Nihilius in den Keller sprang, entzog er sich ihrem Blick. Angespannt hockte sie in ihrem Versteck. Verzweiflung machte sich in ihr breit und vor Wut, Angst und Schock begann sie leise zu weinen. Im Keller randalierte er, riss Regale um, zerschlug Fässer und geriet regelrecht in Raserei. Ein leises Quietschen war von oben zu hören. Sein Kopf schoss in die Höhe und er spitzte die Ohren, lauschte nach oben. Mit einem Satz sprang er aus dem Keller, durch die Luke wieder hinauf in die Küche. Er drehte sich langsam im Kreis und knurrte und schnüffelte dabei. Mit einem überraschenden Sprung setzte er auf den Backofen zu. Seine Krallen schlugen in die Ränder der metallenen Tür und rüttelte und riss daran. Lautes grollen gab er dabei von sich und seine Augen funkelten dabei in einem rot-gelben Ton. Völlig überrascht von der schnellen Reaktion und Heftigkeit, stieß Yzabeau einen Schrei aus. Krampfhaft krallte sie ihre Finger in die Verstrebungen der Ofentür und stemmte sich mit den Beinen gegen die Seitenwände des Backofens. Laut, fast kreischend schrie sie; „Nihilius.... Nihilius …. bitte hör auf! Biiiitteeeeeeeeee!“ Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen und absolute Verzweiflung machten sich in ihr breit. Er gab nicht auf, weiter rüttelte er von außen an der Tür, heulte, knurrte und jaulte dabei. Immer wieder schaffte er es die Tür einen Spalt aufzudrücken. Die Metallschaniere quietschten und der Verputz bröckelte von der Wand. Einen kurzen Moment riss er die Tür weit genug auf, sofort schoss seine Pranke durch den Spalt und versuchte Yzabeau dahinter zu packen. Mit dem Fuß trat sie nach seiner Klaue und zog heftig an der Tür, sein Arm wurde eingeklemmt. Vor Schmerz heulte er auf und riss seine Pranke wieder aus dem Spalt. Plötzlich wurde es still, mucksmäuschen still. Fast schon erleichtert aber dennoch vorsichtig, stellte Yzabeau fest, dass er von der Tür abgelassen hatte. Nach einiger Zeit lockerte sie den Griff, erschöpft und völlig verausgabt atmete Yzabeau noch kurz durch, bevor sie versuchte durch einen Spalt nach draußen zu schauen. Nichts konnte sie erkennen. Angespannt und mit Allem rechnend wartete sie noch, doch es passierte nichts mehr. Langsam vergrößerte sie den Spalt und spähte in die Küche hinaus. Nichts, absolut nichts konnte sie von Nihilius erkennen. Sie wartete nochmals einige Zeit aber weder konnte sie irgend ein verdächtiges Geräusch hören noch etwas erkennen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Ofentür, Stück für Stück erweiterte sie den Spalt, als immer noch nichts passierte stieß sie die Tür ganz auf. Angespannt bis in die Haarspitzen schob sie sich, jeden Moment damit rechnend das etwas passiert, weiter aus dem Backofen heraus. Wie sie jetzt erst feststellte, war es mittlerweile Morgen geworden. Die Sonnenstrahlen fielen über die Baumwipfel durch die Küchenfenster und beleuchtete die Szenerie des Chaos. In dem gesamten Raum lagen zerschlagene und umgeworfene Möbel herum, aber immer noch war nichts von Nihilius zu sehen. Mit den Beinen voraus sprang sie dann aus dem Backofen und landete auf etwas weichem, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel mit dem Kopf voraus auf den Boden. Im selben Moment hörte sie ein Stöhnen und ein Aua. Am Boden liegend schaute sie hinter sich, unter dem Ofen auf dem Boden lag Nihilius! Er rappelte sich auf und auch er schaute zu ihr. Er war wieder normal! Sein Blick verriet Qualen, Verwirrung und Scham und schnell schaute er weg. Yzabeau 13:01, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Kult der Nihiliten Kategorie:Geschichten